Talk:Blighting Brand
Hit a PLD30 for 250-350 damage Wrenn 00:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Might want to remove this drain player abilities. Same with en-drain, but he does drains player's attributes, using 'Whispers of Ire'. Confirmed position along the spine @ G-7. Did *not* link with other Evil Weapons in the area when fought (at level75, so they wouldn't aggro on their own) *I would add that the roaming RDM Evil Weapon will cast buffs and cures despite not linking -- Prometheus February 19, 2010. Please remove the drain comment on main page stating draining ABILITIES, it's ATTRIBUTES, like str dex agi etc... Whisper of Ire drained 4 attributes for me. It's also blinkable and missed me on THF75/nin. No en-drain on regular hits, and casts all regular RDM spells Hit me once for 86dmg as THF75/nin, miss consistently while NOT on evasion set. It's definitely lotto pop from one of the 2 RDM type Evil Weapons, no need to kill the other WAR type ones. Drop unknown still. Masamunai 11:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Drop: Cassandra's Earring --Valafar 13:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Whispers of Ire takes exactly 2 utsusemi shadows. Whispers of Ire: - Was observed to pass through Third Eye - Can miss entirely - Always drains six attributes Not true, was observed to drain anything from one to six attributes - Can and will overwrite itself - STR-DEX-VIT-AGI-MND-CHR were first affected, after a 2nd hit from Ire DEX-VIT-AGI-INT-MND-CHR were affected. STR returned to it's original, undrained value upon being overwritten. Whispers of Ire drained 6 of my attributes (STR-VIT-AGI-INT-MND-CHR), can possibly drain all 7? --Fuuneko 18:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this on THF and got the drop. It's Cassandra's Earring Rare/EX, Lvl.60 All Jobs, MP+5 Set: Magic Att. Bonus +5, Magic Accuracy+5. Sorry, but can't take a screenshot of it right now, don't know what the set is to activate it. Neonpimp 23:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Beat him fairly easily as 49BLU/24DNC with Trust party. Yoran-Oran healing, Valaineral tanking and Semih Lafihna and Ullegore DDing with me. I was the only one who ran out of MP but all health bars were full. That's a straight up lie. He wouldn't hit a 75 Thf for only 28 dmg. Just killed twice as 79 Dnc, and while it is a fight you can sleep through, first hit with fan dance up (which mitigates a large portion of the damage on first hit) was 9 dmg. Got a couple more hits in (I was /sam, no shadows), eventually was hitting for 40+ with fan dance up. I'd estimate a normal hit to an unprotected, unprepared job would be 80ish. Extremely easy fight for a 75 THF/NIN and 52 RDM/BLM duo, although I (the RDM) didn't really contribute much (I just saw him and threw a Dia to claim while I waited for THF to show up)...so this guy can be easily solo'd by a 75 THF, and I stress easily. He got hit maybe twice total for around 28 damage each time, so bloody bolts aren't even necessary. Took about 2 minutes... - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 01:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) 1/8 and all times for me popd between 1.30h and 2h, always. 75THF/war for fast claim, is a little dangerous without shadows, evasion setup, bloody bolt and acid bolt. i suggest /dnc or bring along bolt to survive, or npc healer if u dun sub nin or dnc Kogenta 13:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) * solo'd by a 75 BLU/NIN with extreme ease, Actinic Burst even brought a second mob on, didn't matter, got hit twice the entire fight. --Grabelli 17:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * 75 thf/nin and sometimes thf/rng (ranger sub - using evasion set, depended on a good amount of bloody bolts/blind bolts) Ninja sub too weak, maybe recasted utsusemi a few times per fight. 1/84 th3 - titan * soloable by 75 blm/nin * easy solo by 62/20 rdm/blu with some af gear & vermillion cloak. Had near full mp the whole fight thanks to Energy Drain, but would've been fine without it. * easy solo by RDM67/WHM with AF gear. debuff, straight tank, keep stoneskin up. Pyrsos 16:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * easy solo by DRG70/WHM, took me just 2 mins to kill it, i thought the fight could be longer but pentha thrust seems to hurt it a lot, after that, i returned with a BST50/WAR fellow and kill it again easily, unfortunally no drop on both kills (; ;) * Solo'd as 85 BLM/RDM. Buffed up at the beginning, opened with Flare II, then Blizzard IV, Thunder IV, recasted Blink, Freeze II, and Burst II finished him off. Didn't land very many hits, only took about 200 hp from me. 1/5! *Solo'd as 71 BLU/DNC rather easily with some evasion gear. Just used Scorpion Harness, Empress Hairpin, Night cape and drone earrings, left the rest of the AF on. Took a little longer to kill than Eldritch Edge because of having to use both healing waltz and curing waltz II more often. Hp never went below 600, hit for 90-100 damage. Using Head Butt to stun works great to prevent "Whispers of Ire" though not so much to prevent casting of paralyze or blind because of how quick it casts them. Went 1/6, all claims were mine. Always spawned around 2hr mark for me. Good Luck! -Arturious - Phoenix *Solo'd as 65DNC/NIN with little difficulty. Hits average damage was 80-90 with criticals being 200+. Just keep shadows up and use Curing Waltz III and Haste Samba and you'll grind him down. Xyous 21:00, February 9, 2011 * Was omw to Garlaige as a 54BST/WHM and had to try getting myself an earring. Used 2 FunguarFamiliar pets and 4 Delta biscuits. Killed a couple too weak mobs with pet first for TP at start (spore for paralyze). Almost killed my second funguar but he was so close to being dead I'd have "probably" finished it off. 150 exp with empress band active. --Cjudge 18:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Level No experience points gained at level 75, so it should be less than level 56. --Tsrwedge 22:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 0/2 for earring so far, spawned at damn near exactly two hours after first kill. Also, circumstances of when it showed up, as well as noting trends on most of the new nms I've seen, makes me think it's actually a timed spawn, not lottery. Also, 56 xp given at level 69, solo, Signet active. Fight is mildly challenging as 69 drk, but easily winnable, doubly so with items from caskets and tp at start of fight. --VonCrown 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Lottery Pop Unlike many of the other new NMs, this one is definitely a lotto pop. I have camped a few times, between Chonchon pops and only saw it up once, being killed by a 60 PLD with a WHM in tow, they were having little difficulty but PLD solo might have had trouble. (the times I camped it thinking it was a time mob were in excess of 1-2 hours.) Killed as THF75. Killed all 4 weapons in this order RDM, WAR, RDM, and WAR. Blightning popped in the place of the first RDM. I kited to ensure the remaining weapons popped in order and on time. Once they did and I killed Blightning but got no drop. (0/1) I didn't stay to see what its re-pop was; gonna head back later. On a side note... Seems to be around the 55-60 level. It managed to land several Bio IIs and one paralyze; if it did hit me, which was rare even without shadows, it hit for 60~80.--Dijidl 00:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Just to say, yeah, I do rescind my earlier comment on thinking it's a timed spawn and not a lottery pop, I've confirmed that to not be the case. Still, though, I suspect it isn't a 'true lottery spawn', as the pops have been seeming to come consistently every two hours, give or take. This may be nothing, but this third time I killed it, it popped at the other end of the spine, and seemed significantly stronger, too. I managed to beat it without my 2-hour both times previously, but this time it was hitting a hell of a lot harder, and I only survived because I hit Blood Weapon at about 130 hp left, where it was at about half health. Just seemed pretty weird. Also, 0/3 on drops now. --VonCrown 03:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Repoped 1hour and 30mins when killing all Dancing Weapons True Placeholder? Just camped this right now, Ive noticed there were 4 Weapons in his pop area, 2 of which are always Warrior, 1 always Red Mage, and the other can either pop as Red Mage OR Warrior. I'm thinking the one that always pops Red Mage is the true placeholder. --InspectorGadget 21:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Semi-correct: I've been killing ONLY the 2 RDM-type weapons to pop him 3 times today. there is no "2nd PH weapon can pop either RDM or WAR", they BOTH repop ALWAYS as RDM.Masamunai 21:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) In the 2 hours I camped this yesterday, upon killing all of the Evil Weapons in the area there was 2 instances in where 3 of the 4 Weapons would not cast magic, meaning they are Warrior type. Don't make me have to fraps this and post to youtube for proof just because you want to start a little edit war. --InspectorGadget 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It's not a matter of "edit war" at all, it's a matter of posting correct info, not asumptions, which implies testing in much more rigor than just "killing all weapons, eyeballed X instances of bla bla" and only during "2hours". Such placeholders testing need to start by the opposite way, ie killing ONLY a few mobs for a time frame sufficiently long to prove/disprove that type of mob is or not placeholder. Another methodology is playing with .dats and guessing repop patterns that way allow one to guess which mob is precisely THE placeholder(s). See the GIANT difference ? Personnally for EldritchEdge, i started killing only the RDM type one @ K9, since i discovered for Blighting Brand beforehand (check my post @ BG), but after like 2 hours since ToD doing so i was really like "am i really killing correct weapons ?" then extended my killing RDM ones to those at south and north of K9, still 0 popping. So i restarted the whole process from 0, killing this time only the war one @ K9, and o miracle, POP! This took me a whole afternoon, not "just 2 hour". Used same method for Blighting Brand (i wish i could use .dats, would save me lot more time). (Same goes for drops as a sidenote, got 2 campers today for Kyoshu Kyahan @ Eldritch... both read wiki) Masamunai 21:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this today, one of the RDM PH moves from the large section of the spine to the smaller section down further to the south east, i think you are missing this since you said 3 of 4 weapons and there are more than that. Untill someone see's the NM pop down to the SE more it might be safe to say the RDM weapon that alternates pop spots is not the PH, and or it may be the one true PH if it does indeed pop down to the SE Edit: Seem's safe to say that the single RDM that does not alternate pop spots is the PH 0/5 on drop now /w TH3. --Meridius 00:28, November 14, 2009 There are 3 Warrior on the Spine, confirmed this through multiple camp attempts, theres another spawn that like Meridius said can spawn on either spine. That one is a RDM, and the RDM that spawns on the main spine ONLY is the PH. There is no alternation between jobs at this one. There are 6 weapons in total that spawn along the bone wall. The little nub to the south can be ignored, and so can the rdm and war type that spawn there. Those two CAN spawn on the large section of the wall, however neither of them is the placeholder, so if they are at the small section, leave them there to make monitoring the PH even easier. I have been camping this NM non-stop for 4 days on Seraph. 1/14 on it so far, the time it dropped I was with a fellow camper and they won the lot ; ; The respawn fluctuates from 1.5 to 4 hrs. --Saahfyre 19:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I have been out here for three hours and I can only see one out of the four weapons as spawning as a RDM. I am 100% sure. Stand by any weapon and if its a rdm it will cast random buffs. I have stood with 3 that did nothing for 4 pops of the one RDM. I did not put a number on the main page just made it clear to say the RDM. Maybe that above person that said the two at the other pee wee end can spawn up here could be the other rdm some people see. Lahan 23:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Popped 3 times killing only the RDM on the main spine that doesn't alternate pop locations, completely sure that is the PH. Popped it twice without anyone killing any other weapon, and the last time someone was killing everything. Even when people randomly killed the other ones during the last pop, I had a stopwatch going for 5 minutes and it popped right on time in place of the RDM weapon that doesn't alternate pop locations. All the times Blighting Brand popped, it popped around the middle of the main spine, a little to the north of the rock. Here's what a full widescan looks like: *Goblin Furrier *Goblin Gambler *Goblin Smithy *Goblin Shaman *Earth Elemental (When Weather Is Up) *Evil Weapon *Evil Weapon *Evil Weapon <- PH *Evil Weapon *Evil Weapon *Evil Weapon *Blighting Brand (When Up) *Diving Beetle *Diving Beetle *Diving Beetle *Diving Beetle Atrocious drop rate, good luck! Einhejar@Midgard 20:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) There's actually only six weapons visible using Widescan III. BB's PH is the third of the six. :*1/9 with TH3. Happy hunting, campers! --Eremes 20:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) If there are 2 weapons up at the little spine to the south, then the PH is the 3rd on on the widescan list. If there is only 1 up down there, then the PH is the 4th on the list. --Bikpik 00:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Einherjar's post about what the widescan looks like to agree with Eremes's post. ~ Titan Broken Claims Occasionally when I've claimed with charm or a ranged attack, Blighting Brand will do nothing, stand there for a few seconds, and go yellow again. I'm not sure if it'll happen with other JAs or spells, but I would assume so. It cost me 3 claims so far, so be careful. Blueblur 00:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Happened same for me with provoke, it looked stuned like~ then went yellow, i called GM and he told me that it was a glitch. so if you get competition and you claim it, attack it quickly or toss another fast spell (dia etc.) and it will move, otherwise you will probably lose the claim... :/ Peppitta 11:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) From experience (0/20+) it's based on how far you are from the NM, if you're close to max distance for the spell or ability it will glitch but voking while running at it has never cause it to unclaim for me.Prinnysmash 17:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It is not a distance thing, It has gone unclamed for me with Flash and Angon while very close. But as Peppitta said when I hit it with a second whatever, the claim was locked in. Lahan 00:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Confirming that it isn't necessarily distance related. I claimed him with Stun from about a step outside melee range and he went unclaimed after about half a second; from the second spell on there were no problems - Randnum, Remora, 11/25/2009 While proved myself wrong today. No one was around when it popped today so I claimed with sneak attack then hit drain samba. The NM decided to go unclaimed before my next dagger swing... strange glitched NM. Prinnysmash 10:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Apparently fixed as of today's version update: http://www.playonline.com/pcd/verup/ff11us/detail/5107/detail.html (skip ahead to 'corrected issues'). Randnum, Remora, 12/07/2009 Drop Rate Drop rate is definitely not 7%- 0/15 and counting, and this is with TH2 on a few of them and /thf for TH every other one. I have spoken to many who have camped it and gone 0/70+. The drop rate is absurdly low, to be sure. Went 1/2 on the earring in rolanberry, though. | Lakshmi 1/1 on Cassandra's and still camping Helenus's. 0/8 so far. Really do hope that having one of the two earrings DOES NOT affect the drop rate of the other one. I have TH4 for both btw. Avelin/Remora 03/01/10 Currently 0/15. Me and two other guys have been camping this thing in what seem like shifts for the last week or so and we none of us have received a drop. One of the guys has TH4 and I've had several different level THFs to help with the drop, but no luck. So, I've been present for about 25 spawns, and have report of many more, and no drops. I think the drop rate for this is really much lower than the 7% stated. Orodruin | Caitsith 05/09/10 1/25 on this earring while I went 1/1 on Helenus's, both without TH of any kind (RDM/RNG for widescan). There's no way to know if having one of the earring affects the drop rate of the other unless someone is willing to drop one and find out. Just hang in there. ~ Titan April, 2010 I am so sick of camping this NM. Almost every kill I've had TH4 and it has never dropped. Went 1/1 on Helenus' earring and we're about 0/22 on this one so far. It was the same camping my friend's Goaftrap and Goblintrap. Goaftrap was 1/3 and then we went about 1/20 on the Goblintrap. Seems there is a pattern, but it could just be good versus bad luck. -- Orubicon 16:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC)